


Another way

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The angel brings Dean back from hell. But it's not Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another way

**Author's Note:**

> You can read fic [**here**](http://race-the-ace.livejournal.com/196280.html)  
>  Made for the spn_reversebang

  
  



End file.
